The Broken Shield
by Mokuji
Summary: Mengenai kebenciannya terhadap Hoseok. Huh, itu seperti fatamorgana. Apanya? Sekarang hanya diam setelah lebih dari sepuluh detik Hoseok memeluknya dari belakang dan, astaga, dengan wajah yang saling bersinggungan? Taehyung terlalu dungu untuk mengerti rangsangan itu. Terlalu bodoh dalam memahami sebuah arti dari rasa benci dan membenci. [HopeV/Jung Hoseok/Kim Taehyung/BTS Fiction]


Mokuji

 **.**

 **THE BROKEN SHIELD**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Jika Taehyung mati, maka Jungkook harus mati juga."**_ – Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seseorang berdiri arogan di samping Taehyung. Lirikan matanya seratus persen membuat Taehyung jengah. Huh, apa sih salahnya, toh memang Taehyung yang datang dan duduk lebih cepat sembilan detik daripada orang itu. Bagi mereka di luar sana, kehangatan merupakan rusa emas buruan yang begitu dicari. Dua derajat, siapa yang tidak nyaris membeku dengan suhu yang seperti itu. Dan kedai ini sudah sesak dengan manusia yang menyelamatkan diri dari dingin. Sup hangatnya sudah terkenal sampai luar angkasa– _ini kata Taehyung_ –dan satu-satunya meja plus dua kursi yang tersisa sudah dimenangkan oleh Taehyung.

Tidak penting bagi Taehyung untuk meladeni rasa kesal pria itu, _hell_ , meminta maaf karena sudah menduduki bangku ini? Lempar Taehyung ke dalam mulut berapi Midgard jika dia melakukannya. Itu sama sekali bukan tipe Taehyung. Dan didiamkan pun akhirnya orang itu benar-benar pergi. Taehyung tersenyum menang, kemudian ia beralih pada layar ponselnya.

Telepon dari Jungkook.

"...aku baru saja sampai, kau jangan terburu-buru. Selesaikan kegiatanmu dengan baik."

Setelah menutup ponselnya Taehyung memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pesan sebelumnya di tempat ini.

Lupakan soal sup hangat.

* * *

"Jadi selama ini _hyung_ menipuku?"

Bagi Taehyung ada dua kenyataan yang begitu ia benci. Pertama, kenyataan bahwa malam ini Jungkook menangis di depannya. Ke dua, menangisnya Jungkook adalah karenanya. Taehyung benar-benar _phobia_ dengan air mata Jungkook. Saat air mata anak itu jatuh satu per satu, demi seluruh makhluk daratan, Taehyung nyaris kehilangan detak jantungnya.

"Hi~ hiks, kenapa, kenapa kau diam saja," Jungkook membanting gelas-ke-sepuluh-nya di atas meja.

Taehyung merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook yang begitu kasar dengan bau alkohol menyengat. Menghantam telak wajahnya. Taehyung bisa mendengar dengan jelas ketika suara "Kau jangan diam seperti mayat," dari mulut Jungkook keluar. Untuknya.

Berusaha mengalahkan kerasnya batu, Taehyung mematung dan tersenyum– _miris_. Jungkook yang mabuk, mengumpat, dan menangis. Tambahan, semua itu karena Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung, yang dulu pernah bersumpah bahwa Jungkook si adik laki-lakinya itu adalah permata terindahnya. Yang sampai matahari terbit dari selatan akan selalu ia jaga keutuhan dan kesempurnaannya.

Tapi sekarang Taehyung sendiri yang menghancurkan permata terindahnya.

Jungkook secara faktual belum cukup umur untuk merasakan semua ini. Maksudnya, alkohol. Dan Taehyunglah yang merusak kesempurnaan Jungkook. Dengan sengaja– _dan memang sejak awal_ –Taehyung meracuni Jungkook dengan alkohol.

"...maaf." Untuk kali pertama setelah belasan umpatan Jungkook keluar, Taehyung mau berbicara. Ia mengangkat ke dua ujung bibirnya dengan begitu berat. "Maafkan aku."

" _Hyung_ , satu tahun. Selama satu tahun kau berbicara padaku bahwa ayah dan ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Bahwa selama satu tahun aku mempercayaimu. Selama satu tahun pula," Jungkook memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut linu. "Selama satu tahun pula polisi begitu bodoh dan tidak bisa menangkap pembunuh ayah dan ibu. Begitu?"

"Dan kurasa malam ini aku sudah terlalu letih menanggung dosaku kepadamu. Untuk itu aku mengatakan semuanya." Taehyung berkata lirih. Tiba-tiba ia panik saat Jungkook nyaris menenggak setengah botol alkoholnya sekaligus. "He, hentikan,"

"Aey! Betapa menyedihkannya hidupku! Hiks," Hidupku? Kata-kata ini seketika diralat oleh Jungkook. "Hidup kita, hidup orang tua kita!"

"Kau tidak mau merokok?"

Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya dan mengerjap saat Taehyung mengajukan pertanyaan itu untuknya. " _Hyung_ , aku tahu aku mabuk tapi jangan coba-coba kau mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu."

"Jangan pikir aku bercanda." Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan _what-the-hell_ Jungkook langsung melotot tanpa tedeng aling-aling saat Taehyung benar-benar merokok di hadapannya!

Kim Taehyung sungguh melakukannya, Jungkook sudah kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau gila." Sembur Jungkook sarkastik.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Lebih dari itu, Kim Jungkook. Aku sudah benar-benar sangat gila. Membohongimu, membawamu minum, membuatmu menangis dan marah. Ha, haha. Aku sudah tidak waras, benar kan?"

"Aku tidak percaya jika orang sepertimu bisa sebrengsek ini." Tanpa Taehyung sadari botol alkohol ke dua Jungkook sudah tandas isinya.

Secara naluriah kata-kata itu menyakiti perasaan Taehyung namun, malam ini Taehyung sudah menyerahkan seluruh kehormatannya kepada Jungkook. Terserah. Terserah Jungkook memperlakukannya seperti apa, menganggapnya seperti cairan muntahan anjing pun Taehyung akan tersenyum saja.

"Mereka. Para polisi," Taehyung melirik langit-langit. "Tidak sebodoh itu. Aku tahu, aku tahu mereka bodoh karenanya aku tidak ingin mereka tampak begitu bodoh lebih jauh lagi. Aku yang menyuruh mereka menghentikan penyelidikan. Hei, apa salahnya jika menganggap semua ini adalah takdir Tuhan..."

'... _yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuinginkan._ '

Jungkook berapi-api. Setelah membuka tutup botol alkohol ke tiganya ia langsung menyalak dan rasa-rasanya ingin membunuh kakak laki-lakinya itu sekarang juga.

"Kau membiarkan pembunuh ayah dan ibu berkeliaran bebas sementara kita nyaris sekarat saat hari-hari dimana kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghasilkan uang!" Taehyung terkesiap saat Jungkook berteriak. Anak itu menangis lagi. _Sial_.

Taehyung memastikan diri untuk tetap tenang dan diam.

"Setelah mereka pergi, kita benar-benar hancur. Kita miskin, _hyung_ , kita hancur. Dan kau sok berjiwa malaikat dengan meminta polisi menghentikan penyelidikan?" _Keluarkan, keluarkan semuanya, jangan berhenti sebelum kekesalanmu hilang,_ ujar Taehyung dalam hati. Ia biarkan Jungkook marah dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kim Jungkook."

"Apa lagi? Apa?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, jika pembunuh itu tertangkap pun, bukankah kita akan tetap miskin? Ayah dan ibu terlanjur pergi. Kita miskin, Jungkook, kita miskin dan tidak punya apa-apa."

"Kenyataannya sekarang kau malah membuang uang dengan membeli rokok dan minum-minum di tempat ini." Jungkook menghentikan air matanya dan dengan kasar menenggak botol alkohol ke tiganya. "Haha, brengsek. Ayah dan ibu di surga pasti menangis melihat kita seperti ini."

Satu hal yang dapat Taehyung simpulkan malam ini.

Namanya pasti sudah tertulis di hati Jungkook sebagai orang nomor satu yang sangat Jungkook benci.

' _Tapi malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita, bukan?'_

* * *

' _Sial, berat sekali._ '

Mengumpat ribuan kali adalah hal percuma saat Taehyung benar-benar menggendong tubuh Jungkook dan membawanya hingga ke _tempat_ _tujuan akhirnya_. Ini penyiksaan fisik. Di tengah udara yang nyaris beku, untuk apa dua pemuda saling gendong dan berjalan kaki begitu jauh? Ia tidak menyangka berat tubuh Jungkook semengerikan ini. Jangan lupakan pula pakaian Jungkook yang berlapis. Bodoh, dengan mata telanjang seluruh umat manusia tahu jika fisik Taehyung tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Jungkook. Secara tinggi, postur tubuh yang lebih berisi, dan– _ehm_ –ketampanan, Jungkook memang juara. Hei, Taehyung juga tampan! Memang, tapi Jungkook sudah dinyatakan sebagai yang satu tingkat di atas Taehyung. Itulah sebabnya Taehyung menganugerahi Jungkook sebagai permata terindahnya.

Camkan bahwa predikat itu sudah menjadi masa lalu.

"Hup!"

Akhirnya Taehyung sukses tiba di tempat tujuannya. Taehyung memandang cakrawala hitam berhias warna-warni pendar cahaya lampu pencakar langit. Ah, Sungai Han yang dingin tampak manis dengan sepuhan cahaya-cahaya yang terpantul di tengah riaknya.

Celakanya tatapan mata Taehyung beralih ke wajah Jungkook yang tertidur. Taehyung melihat wajah yang begitu, lucu. Wajah yang merah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, menampilkan gigi kelinci plus bau alkohol yang menguar. Bekas jalur air mata yang belum mengering di wajah Jungkook membuat Taehyung merasa ngilu sekujur tubuh. Bedebah macam apa yang tega membuat Jungkook-si-terindah hancur berantakan seperti ini.

Taehyung mengulas senyum. Tiba-tiba ia mati rasa. Ia tidak merasakan dingin. Ia tidak merasakan berat tubuh Jungkook.

Sekarang Taehyung– _dengan Jungkook dalam dekapannya_ –sudah berdiri tepat di atas besi merah yang melintang horizontal, yang menjadi pembatas tubuh jembatan raksaksa ini. Taehyung sempat memejamkan matanya karena terkena tembakan sinar _pantograph_ kereta yang tiba-tiba lewat.

Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan Taehyung. Tidak ada yang mau tahu. Taehyung sudah memperkirakan bahwa dini hari ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Menghentikannya untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaannya, penderitaan Jungkooknya. Selama satu tahun sejak pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya Taehyung harus merasakan kepedihan yang ia rasa menimpanya terlampau jauh dan di luar nalar. Begitu banyak hal menyeramkan yang terjadi, kepadanya, dan kepada Jungkooknya. Taehyung yakin jika Tuhan sudah tuli, Tuhan sudah buta. Jika sudah mati-matian berusaha dan selalu berdoa sambil menangis di gereja namun penderitaannya semakin menjadi-jadi, Taehyung bisa mati karena gila.

Tidak, Taehyung tidak mau. Taehyung akui dirinya memang gila. Tapi mati karena gila adalah pantangan baginya. Taehyung menatap riak sungai yang nyaris beku. Gelap pekat seperti tak berdasar. Jangan pikirkan Taehyung akan merinding dan meneguk liurnya. Taehyung justru tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai di bawah sana.

Gulungan asap dingin keluar bersama desahan nafas kecewanya.

Saat rambutnya berdesir karena angin pertengahan musim dingin, satu per satu hal-hal buruk melintas tanpa rasa bersalah di otaknya. Cemoohan, hinaan, teriakan, perlakuan kasar, kegagalan, pandangan sinis, air mata, kekecewaan, semuanya mengaduk pikiran Taehyung dan meledak menghasilkan perasaan menyesal akan apa artinya ia hidup di dunia. Pegangannya sudah tidak ada. Tuhannya sudah dianggap sang maha tidak mau tahu. Hatinya, perasaannya, kepercayaannya, serta rasa optimisnya hancur, hilang meninggalkan Kim Taehyung tanpa jejak. Ia memilah pelan surai Jungkook yang terlelap. Dalam sebuah kenyataan, Taehyung sudah muak menerima fakta bahwa Jungkook menjadi objek _bullying_ di sekolah karena alasan dia adalah orang miskin yang yatim piatu. Seperti sumpahnya, Jungkook adalah permata terindahnya, ia akan selalu ada di sisinya. Karena itu.

' _Jika Taehyung mati, maka Jungkook harus mati juga._ '

Taehyung mantap. Ia sudah menyampaikan seluruh salam dan kutukan terakhirnya untuk dunia sialan ini. Perlahan tubuhnya semakin condong. Sekali lagi saja ada angin datang dan menerpa tubuhnya, maka tuntas sudah perjalanan hidup Taehyung– _dan Jungkook_. Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya. Selain mati rasa ia juga buta. Ia juga tuli. Ia tak mampu lagi mendengar bisikan antah-berantah yang mati-matian memperingatkannya untuk memutar jalan dan mencoba berpikir jernih. _Hei, dunia yang keparat, Taehyung sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Bisakah kalian diam?_

Apa? Masuk kolom berita di surat kabar besok pagi karena orang-orang menemukan dua pemuda yang mati beku tenggelam di Sungai Han? Taehyung anggap itu adalah hadiah kematiannya yang paling berkesan.

Bayang-bayang wajah orang tuanya berusaha Taehyung pertahankan hingga ia mati digulung air beku Sungai Han nanti. Taehyung rindu rasanya tertawa bahagia. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk _berkumpul lagi_ , mengembalikan hakikat asli sebuah keluarga indah yang begitu ia banggakan dulu. Dan jika ada kesempatan untuk berhadapan dengan Tuhan, Taehyung ingin berbicara empat mata; mengapa Tuhan memperlakukan keluarganya sampai separah ini.

' _Ayah, ibu, Jungkook sayang, maafkan aku._ '

Air mata yang jatuh adalah selamat tinggal yang terakhir dari Kim Taehyung. Satu langkah kakinya menjamah udara dingin, dan tubuhnya sekaligus tubuh Jungkook bersiap untuk terhempas bebas menuju arus gelap yang beku tanpa dasar di bawah sana.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END(?)**

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Salam kenal _. What is this_? Ini BTS _fanfiction_ pertamaku. VHope, HopeV, Taeseok, Hotae, atau apalah kalian menyebutnya. LALU MANA J-HOPENYA? Udah 1.642 _words_ dan tanpa satupun nama Hoseok tercantum di dalamnya. Belum, ini baru intro(?). Lanjut atau tidak? Benar-benar aku tunggu _review_ dan pendapat kalian. Salam satu jiwa. _Phew_!


End file.
